Chances
by Zeusgal13
Summary: PERCABETH! Percy and Annabeth go out on a date but then she dumps Percy and dates someone else!Why? and what will Percy do to get her back
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres another one of my stories!!! Read and REVIEW!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I left him there on that hill alone without knowing I loved him. Yes,I fell in love with him. I know, I used to love Luke....but...I don't . I think I do. There's somthing telling me that I do.

_Yes you do...no you don't ...yes you do...no you don't...yes...no...yes...._

" No I don't" I said to myself.

" Um..do you have somthing to say, miss Chase" My English teacher said. I had forgot I was in school.

" Um....er..." The class started laughing. The bell rang. I got up from my chair.

" Miss. Chase, may I see you,please" My teacher said. I walked over to where he was.

" ...you have been day dreaming in my class again...If this happens again I will call your father"

" OK" I said then rushed out of class. I didn't like that class anyway. By the end of the day I made up my mind I didn't love Luke. I walked home and thought to my self. I loved Percy..But what if he didn't love you back? He must love you...you kissed him! I didn't know what to think then I looked up and saw.....

**Well I know it's short but I promise it will get longer!! Read and REVIEW!!**


	2. AN: Please read!

**Hey sorry if I don't up date soon enough!!! I got in trouble with my grades and until I get them up...I can't go on the computer...But I promise I will get them up and up date ALL my stories!! Again...I'm sorry...so just wait a little bit longer!!!!**

**- Zeusgal13**

**P.S.- Sorry**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey,here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

_But,what if she didn't like me back_, I thought as I waited on the curb in front of Annabeth's house. I was going to surprise her and then we would go to camp. To day was the last day of school. I got out early because...well.....I got attacked by a monster and ...well...burned my school down...again.I continued to think,_....Oh,should I tell her?...tell her that I...love..her..But Love is such a big word....what If she still loves Luke? _Questions went around my brain like a Mary-Go-Round. The sun was beating on my head. I looked up and my heart stopped. A angel stood in front of me. Annabeth. I stood up so fast I nearly tripped over myself. We stood there frozen,just starting at each other.

" Ummm......Hello" I said braking the silents.

" Oh....`

" um.....sorry,Percy.....what are you-How did-er?" She stammered.

" I thought I'd surprise you"

" Well it worked"

" Uh,yeah so happy to see me?" I said arms open for a hug. She smiled then ran forward into my arms. We embraced. My heart skipped a beat. We were so close I felt her heart beat. Then she pushed me away" Um...so...why are you here?"

" Well so that we can go to camp together"

" But Camp doesn't start until tomorrow"

" Oh...what are we going to do to pass the time" I said then smiled. She smiled too.

" Do you want to go to the movies" I asked her

" Is that a date?"

" I don't know you tell me" I said and smiled again. _Wow good line_, I thought. She smiled back then we walked inside the house together.

**Awww. How cute. Well read and REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Movies

**Hey...hope you enjoy.....REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth POV**

We walked to the nearest movie theater. I wore my hair down cause I looked hot and well.....Percy was with me. I hoped nothing would ruin this'Date'. We walked side by side talking about school. Percy burnt his down and I blabbed on and on about Architecture. You see,I talk a lot when I nerves. Once we got there we decided to watch ' The secret life of the bees'. It was a chick flick,but Percy watched it anyways. We stood in line for the snacks.

" I'll have a small popcorn and coke" I said.

" Oh,don't get that" Percy said.

" Well what do you want?" I said annoyed. I stepped aside.

" Well have a large Popcorn and Coke" He said.

" What's the difference?" I asked. He smiled then said" Its bigger". I smiled, I liked the way he said'we'll'. We got the popcorn.

" There's only one popcorn and drink" I said.

" Oh!!" Percy said acting like he barley noticed" Well I guess we'll have to share" He smiled. I did too then grabbed two straws. We entered the movie theater and sat down. The lights dimmed and the movie started. I thought I heard something behind us but I didn't look back. When the romantic seance came up I turned to look at Percy. He noticed me looking and acted like he was falling sleep. He snored. I nudged him and said" Wake up its a romantic seance. Don't you care about the movie!". He sat up and looked at me." No" He said" I have it right here". My heart sank.

" Annabeth I-". He was cut off by a loud sound coming from the back of the room. We turn and saw two Hellhounds i front of us. The crowd started to scream. I pulled out my knife, Percy took out his sword.

" You kill from the back,use your hat,and I'll distract in the front. I took out my hat and put in on. I ran to the back. Percy swatted at one of the hounds. They lunged forward. I got behind. Then with my knife I jabbed and the on on my left. This denigrated. Good,I thought,It should die for ruining my date with Percy. Then Percy killed the other one. That left one to go. Percy got in on it. I ran forward ready to strike went I tripped and fell. My hat flew off my head and I was visible again. The hell hound turned and saw me. It ran to crush its victim. I coward and waited for in to kill me. The just as the hell hound touched me someone pushed me out of the way. It was Percy. He killed the hell hound with a forceful blow. The whole theater was empty. All the viewers ran out in panic. I ran forward and hugged Percy.

" You saved me!!" I hugged me too.

" No one we get to you. No god,monster,half-blood,mortal,or Titan will without going through Me first." He said. I smiled then whispered" Thanks". We walked out of the theater. Everyone was outside. The police showed up. We ran out of site just in case we were held responsible for the attack. Percy walked me home. It was late and we were tired. We had to go to Camp tomorrow. Once we got to the door,we stopped.

" Well...goodnight" I said in a akward way. Percy shifted his weight to the other leg.

" Um..." Just then he stepped forward grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned forward. He was going to kiss me. Just as our lips brushed up against each other the door opened. I pushed Percy away.

" What are you doing home so late" My step mom said. She eyes Percy. He looked down and scratched his head." Get inside". I stepped inside and said" Goodnight Percy...see you tomorrow". He smiled awkwardly and said" Yeah..sure" The I shut the door.

**Well that was cute!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	5. AN:Read!

**Hello readers......It's me..Zeusgal13...and I know I haven't been up dateing my story Chances. I'm thinking of a new plot but If you have any ideas tell me and I'll put it in there. so please help me out here!!! Love ya thanks!!**


	6. I,Annabeth Chase,could not

**Hello....I know I was thinking about changing the plot but I won't. So don't worry. What I meant to say is what do you want to happen in the story. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

That night I thought. What would happen to Percy if we .....got together? Yeah we would be happy but...would Kronos use me to get to Percy?I didn't what that to happen. But how could I stop that from happening? then it hit me...but no..I..couldn't...I......No,I thought. But its the only way from not getting Percy into trouble. The only way of doing that is to......not hang around Percy. I couldn't ...love him. I didn't know what to do. I noticed tears in my eyes. I had to do this. But how? He almost kissed me. Not liking him would brake his heart!!! But..at least he would be safe.

Yes,I,Annabeth Chase, could not fall in love with,Percy.......no matter.....how hot or cute or nice or sweet or brave or perfect or cute or funny...he is.

**Yes I know its short but its perfect for a twist in the story so read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. A boyfriend!

**Hello..my readers...I know you don't like the idea of Annabeth trying not to like Percy but its just a twist. So enjoy!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

A Boyfriend!!!! She has a Boyfriend!!!!!! How could she! We just went on a date and almost kissed!!!! Now she meets a new guy and dumps me!!!But she doesn't even now him!!!I've know her for 5 years now!!!! She kissed me on ..Helens.!!! Now she's just throwing me out of her life!!!! That's not fair!!!! That's not right!!! That's not.....Annabeth!!! My mind was reeling!!!!!! How???? I....I....I.......???????.

I marched out of my cabin and to the pavilian. Grover was sitting down at my table. I headed straight over to him,and sat down at the table.

" What's wrong?" Grover asked." I got you your food" He said then handed me a plate with fruit,meat,and other stuff on it. I grabbed a fork.

" Wrong? What could be wrong!!! Everything just great!!! Its just the world is full of backstabbing,heartbreaking, lier people" I said quickly as I stabbed a strawberry with my fork.

" Whats wrong with you and Annabeth?" He asked.

" She got a boyfriend"

" That's not that bad"

" after she went out on a date with me"

" Oh"

" Yeah.....how could she? I...I....."

" Want to know how this guy is?"

" Yeah"

" Well his name is Johnathan"

" Ha!!! "

" and i meet him. He is very nice and the way Annabeth talks about him-"

" Not helping"

" Sorry" Grover said.

" Hey you meet him?"

" Yeah! his father works at some water aquifer and he's learning the ropes"

" Did you say 'water'?"

" Yeah"

" Do you know where it is?"

" Yeah"

...............( Percy smiles).......

"Please don't tell me you have a plan" Grover said.

" I have a plan" I said as I rubbed my hands together.

" Please don't tell me your plan involves me"

" Let's go" I said as I grabbed his hand and left the pavilion.

**Later that day.....**

We walked into ED's Water aquifer. There was a bunch water pipes and tubs. I looked around.

" There" Grover said. He pointed to a small figure to my right. We walked over to Johnathan.

"Hello...how may I help you" He said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked kind of like Luke but that only made me hate him even more.

" Oh there's a lot that I want your help with" I mumbled and Grover nudged me.

" um Johnathan......." Grover said" Are you going out with Annabeth Chase"

" Yes...why do you ask"

" Cause were her friends" Grover said "

" Oh that's nice. Hello my name is-"

" Johnathan...yeah,yeah, know..Listen I need to talk to you" I cut in.

" Um..ok" He said than I grabbed his arm and lead him away from Grover. Once we were alone he said" What do you want?" His voice was bitter and I guessed he noticed I didn't like him.

" Look, Annabeth's my friend and I always look after her so If you brake her heart and feelings I'll show what I can do with water"

" Oh,I'm so scared. "

" You should be"

" Hey it's not my fault she dumped you for me..ok" How did he know that? He smirked than added" What if I do...What are you gonna do about it" I was getting sick and tired of this guy. Then I snapped my fingers and three of the water pipes exploded. Water splashed everywhere. Johnathan looked shocked.

" I think you should clean that up" I said and nodded toward the broken pipes.

" Come on, Grover....Lets go" I said then left the place.

**Read and REIVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Love?

**Hello.....Please read and review!!! my story. Enjoy!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat down on the beach alone. I had to think. The sun was setting and the tide moved in. Water flowed up to my feet. I sighed. What had I done? Leaving Percy? I knew I loved him. But......i don't know what to do. Then someone sat next to me. It was Percy.

" Hey" He said.

" Um.......hi" I said back.

" So,hows Johnathan and you". He had to ask that question.

" Um.....good"

" Oh"

" Look whatever your about to say....just say it"

" Why...Why did you do it"

" Do what"

" Leave me. We went on a date and then you dump me. Why?"

" I......"I didn't know how to answer. I was scared to tell the truth.

" Well....why"

" Look,I'm sorry"

" That didn't answer my question" Percy said. I sighed. then it was silent. I heard a sniff. I turned and found Percy's green eyes got up,then said" I can't believe I ever liked you. You know, I gave you a chance and then I get this" He was mad.

" No, its not like that" I said then got up too.

" Then what is it?"

" I just...I was scared"

" Of what"

" That Kronos would use me against you"

" So...at least we could try"

" But what about our parent?"

"We got over that now they need to too"

" But"

" Annabeth, I know I like you and all my life I had to chase after what I wanted and I want you. "

" But,Percy, I don't want Kronos to use that against you so I need to get my mind off of you so I got with Johnathan"

" But you don't even know him"

" You don't know that" I yelled. Now the both of us were yelling.

" Annabeth, Johnathan doesn't love you"

" How do you know that"

" I just do,trust me"

" No you can't tell me what to do and who to love"

" I'm not. I'm trying to warn you"

" For what"

" If you get hurt"Percy yelled. The both of us had tears in our eyes. Percy shook his head.

" You,know what.....I don't care anymore. If you don't I don't. I can't believe you" He said then left the beach. I sank to the ground. What was I doing? I don't know what to do? I cried and cried and cried.

**Awww, that's so sad well read and REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Cheating!

**sorry I haven't up dated in a long time. I got so busy!!! Well i'm back so REVIEW!!!!!**

**Johnathan's POV**

I sat at SONIC on the red benches. I was texting my friend when something caught my eye. I looked up to find a very,VERY,hot girl. She had brown hair down to her mid-back and olive skin. She smiled and waved my way. I nodded then smiled. May I could have more then one girlfriend,I thought. Then someone came and sat next to me. Its was some bloned dude with a scar on his face.

" Hey,someones sitting here" I said annoyed.

" Yeah,me" He snapped back. Just then two huge big guy came and sat in front of me. They both had short knifes in there hands. I looked at the guy with the scar." What do you want?" I asked.

"My names Luke......I need your help"

" What's in it for me"

Luke nodded to the girl I was just looking at.

" I'm listening" I said.

" Good, do you know a guy name,Percy Jackson"

" Maybe"

" Answer me"

" Yes" Luke smiled,then said" Good"

" What do you want me for" I asked.

" Your with Annabeth Chase,right"

" Yeah"

" Here's my number...I'll call you for my details" He said and handed me a card. It said,_Luke Castellan 555-8702._ I put it in my pocket then said" That's it"

" Yeah"

" I need the other part of the deal" I said then not one,not,two...but THREE girl came and sat next to me. They touched my chest,shoulders and hair. I smiled.

" I'll call when I need you" Luke said" Bye,Johnathan". I wondered how he knew my name when I didn't tell him,but I got lost in thought with the girls.

**Percy's POV**

I was walking to SONIC when I saw Johnathan...with three hot girls. He looked like he was enjoying himself. But wasn't he with Annabeth? I hid behind a bush to see what he was up to. One of the girls kissed him and he was kissing back. What was he doing? I should tell Annabeth. But what if she gets hurt. I was about to leave when I heard" Wow Luke was right about you". I stopped and turned around. One of the girls had said that to Jonathan. Luke? Was Luke up to this? He had to be!!! He knew this would hurt me and Annabeth. With me knowing that I got up and ran back to camp.

**.GODS!!!!!! Johnathan is such a jerk!!!! He's cheating on Annabeth!!!!! Will Percy tell her or is he scared of hurting her feeling???? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	10. You want proof

**.GODS!!!!!! Johnathan is such a jerk!!!! He's cheating on Annabeth!!!!! Will Percy tell her or is he scared of hurting her feeling???? Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Once I ran to camp I found Annabeth. I should tell..at least she would know the truth and so that.....she may not like..._him_..anymore!! HA!! When I found her she was walking in her cabin. When she saw me she smiled

" Hey,Percy" She said.

" Uh,hi" I said back I didn't know where to start." Annabeth I have to tell you something"

" Sure"

" Well I think you should sit down for this one"

" Ok" She said as she sat down on her bed. I drew in a deep breath then said" I think ..Johnathan's cheating on you"

Annabeth's smile melted" What" She said as she stood up.

" I saw him with three girls and he was kissing one of them. I think Luke has something to do with this"

" What!! NO!! your lien"

" Annabeth,would I lie about something like this" I said. She pause as if thinking how to anwser.

" No,this can't be true" She finally said. Then she walked pasted me and out the door.

" But,it is" I said turning around and following her.

" Do you have proof"

" I SAW him" I said.

" But.....no" She said.

" Annabeth,you have to believe me"

" No! Percy!! You probably just made it up so that I would dump him and go back to you. Your jealous"

" Annabeth I-"

" No!! Your lien!!!"

" But-"

" Stop!! I can't believe you tried to do this"

" But I didn't"

" Whatever" She said then stormed off. I couldn't believe she thought I did this. I would never. Why can't she see Johnathan's the jerk not me. But what if I did have proof. I had to get it. Then a smile crept across me face. I ran to go get Grover. I found him talking to Juniper. I grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away.

" Hey" He protested.

" I need your help"

" Oh,no. Not one of your little plans" He said.

" Yes! Come on" I said" Please" He paused then said" Fine"

" Yes!!"

" Gods,I have to learn how to say no"

" Now here's the plan........"I said.

**OOOO what are Percy and Grover gonna do to Johnathan? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	11. The plan

**OOOO what are Percy and Grover gonna do to Johnathan? Read and REVIEW!!**

**Percy's POV**

I told Grover about Johnathan as we walked to the Park. A bunch of kids played at the playground and parent sitting or yelling at thier kids.

" Why are we at the park?" Grover asked.I looked around but couldn't find what I was looking for.

" Man,where is she?" I said.

" Where's who?" Grover asked.

" Well to get proof that Johnathan's cheating on Annabeth we have to have a girl so I thought we could ask-" I saw I ran to Rachel.

" your here!!!" I said.

" Yeah,what's the big emergency?" she Grover came running up and said" _This_ is your plan?"

" Plan? What plan?"Rachel asked.

" I need your help" I said then explained about Johnathan cheating and Annabeth not believing." And she said I need proof so I was hoping-"

" That I would pretend to like Johnathan" Rachel said  
" Yeah" I said.

" Ok"

" Good " I turned around and began walking" Now,I was thinking if you kissed him-"

" Wait" Rachel said.I turned back around." Yeah"

" Now kissing....you have to pay up front" She said then held out her hand.

" Wow" Grover said" I didn't know you were a Pr-"

" Grover!!" I yelled and covered his mouth with my hand" There's little kids here"

" Sorry" He said and Rachel gave him a mean glare.I told Rachel and Grover the plan and we went to work. We found Johnathan at his dad's work. Grover and me hid behind a row of pips. I controlled the fog so it covered got out a small camera and started to record. Rachel came to where Johnathan was. He smiled when he saw her.

" May I help this lovely lady" He said checking her giggled,acting and said" Yes,where's the little girls room"

"That way" he said pointing to his left.

" Thanks" Rachel said and went to the restroom. I noticed Johnathan checking her out from the back.5 minutes later she came back crying. Wow she's good I thought.

" It's over" She yelled in to her cell phone aand hung up.

" What's wrong?" he asked her.

" My ex is a jerk" She sniffed" Oh,if only i had someone to comfort me". Johnathan smiled and hugged Rachel.

" He doesn't know how beautiful you are that's it" he said. Rachel smiled then said" But I thought you have a girlfriend?"

" Well.....no"

" But what about that Blondie girl"

" Oh,she means nothing to me" I began to get mad cause he was talking about Annabeth.

" But-" Rachel said.

" No,I don't care about that ugly,little,know it all" Johnathan said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He went on and on about how bad of a girlfriend she was. Then Rachel kissed him. I was furious. Then I had it. I couldn't watch him talk smack about the love if my life. And without thinking I stepped forward and out of the fog.

" Percy,no" Grover said. But it was to late.

**OOOO what's Percy gonna do now? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Uh,Oh!

**OOOO what's Percy gonna do now? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Johnathan's POV**

After Rachel and me unlocked lips. She smiled. I told her I loved her beautiful green eyes. I couldn't believe her old boyfriend would do her wrong. I mean yeah Annabeth was my girlfriend but Rachel was way much more hotter. And she kissed really good. I leaned in to give another kissed but someone grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. It was that black haired,green eyed guy. What was his name...um..Peter,no..Percy,yeah, wait he was Annabeth's best ,oh.

" What do you think your doing" He snapped.

" Uh...."

" Percy! Oh,what are you doing here" Rachel said.

" You know him?" I asked her.

" Oh,uh...yeah"She said and gave him a warning glare. What was she warning him about? Oh,yeah...not to tell Annabeth about this.

" No! This is enough" He said and then he Punched me hard in the gut.

" That's for cheating on Annabeth" He said. I wasn't going down without a fight. I got up and hit him on the face. He kicked me and I fell to the floor. Then he started to punch me over and over again. Blow after blow and I was on the floor.

" Percy stop" Rachel said.

" PERCY!!!" someone said far to my right.I looked and it was Grover. What was he doing here? Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light came and we,Percy and me, where somewhere else. What? What is happening? Percy stopped punching.

" Percy? Jothathan? Percy!!! What are you doing?"A familiar voice yelled. It was Annabeth. I got up. I was in a room that was white and silver. 11 people sat in chair in the front and pillers held up the walled. Then I noticed. They weren't walls,they were clouds!!! Where was I?

"Uh,oh" Percy said.

" Oh,my,gods!!!" Annabeth ? I never heard her say the 's' at the end. Wait gods?I looked at the 11 people. No way I thought. Greek god!!! Real!!!!

" No way!!!The greek gos are real?" I said.

" Uh....." Percy said.

" But......" Annabeth said. This was to over whelming. My head hurt and the room began to spin. My legs felt like jelly. Then I fell to the floor.

**Wow!!! Their on Olympus!! With Johnathan!!!! And will Annabeth be mad at Percy? What will she do when he shows her the tape? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	13. Back together again

**Here's to next chapter! Read,Enjoy,and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" Percy?Johnathan? Percy!!!What are you doing?" I yelled. Percy and Johnathan were on Olympus and Percy was beating Johnathan's bad. What happened. The gods made Percy come to Olympus cause they wanted to tell us something but Johnathan came too. This was bad. Johnathan is a mortal and well him on Olympus!!! Very Bad!!!

" Uh,oh" Percy said after Percy stopped punching Johnathan. uh,oh,was right.

" Oh,my,gods" I said. What was going to happen. Johnathan got up. His nose was bleeding and he had two black eyes,with Bruis's everywhere. Wow,Percy could fight. Johnathan looked at the gods.

" No way!!! Greek gods are!! Real!!!" he said. Then he became very pale and fell over. He fanited!!! I rushed over to his aid.

" I'm sorry" Percy said.

" You better be" I yelled" What were you doing?"

" Well"

" What tell me...why were you beating up my boyfriend"

" I......" Percy said then Grover handed him a tiny camera." You said you wanted proof that he was cheating on you so I got it...look at this" Percy said.I watched the tiny screen. I saw Johnathan checking out Rachel. Then when she came out crying he hugged and kissed her. Then what hurt the most was that he talked behind my back. He called me a"a ugly,little,know it all". I was not!!!! My eyes began to water. Percy noticed and shut off the video. He stepped forward and hugged me. Tears exploded out of my eyes. What did I do? I knew I like Percy,but no I had to go to a jerk. I knew me and Johnathan didn't have a future. Percy and me did. Then I pushed Percy away.

" Move" I said

" What?"

" Move" I said again. He did then I went over to where Johnathan laid. And I kicked him in the part where no guy wants to be kicked at.

" JERK" I yelled and ran out of the room. I didn't know why I was crying. I knew I didn't love Johnathan. I guess It just hurt knowing that someone thought you were worthless. But Percy didn't. I stopped dead in my tracks. Percy did this. He made me realize that he loved me. I smiled. Then I ran back into the room. Percy looked surprise to see me smile.

" Wha-" He started. But I cut him off with a kiss. Full on the lips. Just like on .Helen's. I loved him. I love Percy. But then I grew scared. We were in front of the gods. I pushed Percy away. His mouth was wide open. But I could see a hint of a smirk at the end on my cheek. I faced the gods. They were shocked too. I looked at my mom. He face was red. I knew we had to get out of there before she did something. Then with that I said" Gotta go" and grabbed Percy hands and pulled him out the door. We ran all the way to camp. I wasn't sure we were safe since the gods could go anywhere they what. Once we got to camp we bursted in to laughter. Then Percy stopped laughing. I looked at him and he was looking at me. He smiled. Then he held out his hand. I took it and he walked me to my cabin hand in hand.

" Were going to get in so much trouble" He said when we reached my cabin.

" So" I said.

" So!?!" He said.

"Hey what happen to ' No one will get you. No,monster,half-blood,god,or Titan will get you. Or they'll have to go through me first' I said remembering Percy said that to me when we were on our date. He smiled. I did too. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

" Goodnight,girlfriend" He said.

" Goodnight,boyfriend" I said back. I guess we were girlfiend and boyfriend. I smiled at the thought. then went to my cabin. I watch him go back to his cabin. I was happy. I had Percy. Then I looked inside my cabin and saw something that shocked me. It was.....

**OOO who's im front of Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	14. no worries and worries

**OOO who's in front of Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

After I watched Percy walk to his cabin. I turned around and my mouth dropped. It was Aphrodite,the goddess of love. There she stood smiling and beautiful.

" May,may,Annabeth" She said" I knew you and Percy would make it"

" Uh...I-"

" Don't worry darling I'll take care of your mother,but she can be stubborn at times......now, I'm just so proud of you,but..."

" But what?" I said

" But you had to go for that loser Johnathan. What were you thinking!!!"

" I don't know" I said

" Exactly,you don't...but it turned out to be just fine". I smiled and said" Yeah it did"

" We'll I have to run,and again,don't worry about your mother" She said and with that she was gone. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. Wow,that went well,I thought. Then with a smile on my face I fell asleep.

**Percy's POV**

That night I went to my cabin. I had the biggest smile on my face. I laid down on my bad and fell asleep happy,not expecting anyone to enter my dreams. But I was wrong. My dream started like this. I was in a clouded room and couldn't see anything in front of me. I couldn't move or speck. Then I herd and familiar laugh behind me. I tried to see how it was but again,couldn't move.

" You keep on making it easier and easier" The voice said. Then I realized who it was. Kronos. He laughed again.

" Now,I'll give you a chance. I know your little girlfriend and I know if she's gone that will hurt you" He laughed" So I'll make you an offer......If you become a titan and choose us to rule the world than I won't kill her. But if you don't she dead. Now you got it. I'll give you some time to think about it". Then I tried to yell but i couldn't. I tried to move but...couldn't. Then I notice something warm on my cheek. It fell on my lips and I tasted it. It was salt water. From my own tears. Then I woke up,actually crying. I couldn't stop. Tears flooded my cheeks and filled my lips. What do I do? What do I choose?

**Oh,no!!! What is Percy gonna do??? Well I know what he's gonna do.....but you don't. Well at least not yet. Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Death

**OO what's gona happen to Percy and Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

The next morning I went to go eat breakfast. When I saw Percy I smiled. He gave a weak smile back. What? No hug? No Kiss? What was wrong? I fixed my food and sat down on the bench. I looked at Percy and he was just messing with his food.I fixed my eyes on my plate. Then all of a sudden the ground began to rumble and split open. Everyone look alarmed.I turned and saw Kronos. But How? He couldn't get pass the camps Borders!!! I sat looking got up from his table.

" What do you want" Percy said.

" Your answer" Kronos said.

" But I didn't get to decide yet" Percy was he talking about?

" Too late. Choose" Percy looked like he was about to burst into tears. Everyone was quite.

" But....please don't. anything else but thins. Please" Percy begged.

"Choose"

" But......" Percy breathed in hard. then said" No"

" What!!" Kronos said.

" No!!!! and your not killing her"

" Watch me " Kronos said. Who was _Her?. _then Kronos throw a bright light toward me. Percy ran and slashed at it with his sword.

" I'said'no'" Percy said. Wait were the talking about me? Then Kronos took out his sword

" You want to fight, Jackson" he said then slashed at Percy. He side he jabbed at fought and was doing anything. The Percy jumped up and stuck his sword into Kronos, The titan yelled out in pain and began to fade. Then Before he was gone he slash at Percy. The sword cut his body. Percy yelled too. I jumped to my feet. Percy laid there on the ground.

" This is all because of you" Kronos shouted. He said this to me." Percy was protecting you. he died because of you" He said then faded did he mean? Percy didn't die for me. Wait,Percy was dying. I rushed over to where he laid. He laid there motionless and pale. No,I thought. " No" I yelled and tears came to my eyes. This was not happening. I feel to the floor. I grabbed Percy bloody shirt. My tears fell on his face." No don't leave me" I yelled" No,you can't go". Then Chiron rushed over.

" Annabeth let go of him go. We have to get him to water" he yelled. I didn't let go. I continued to sob. Then Grover pulled me off of Percy. I took his still body with me. Chiron grabbed Percy and took him away.

" No!! Come back..Comeback" I yelled. I sank to the floor. Crying. Then Chiron came back. He wore a sad face.

" He's.....gone" He said. No,I thought. I ran to Chiron.

" I'm sorry" He said.

" No he's not dead. He's not..." My voice faltered. Then I ran to my cabin. No one was there but at the pavilion. I took out my knife and looked at it. Then without thinking I jabbed it in my heart. I would die without Percy and I did. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes.

**_The end_**

**This is the end of the story,well the first one at least. Yes Annabeth killed her self. Sad I know. But please don't stop reading. I plan to write a second story following this one. Percy and Annabeth or in the Underworld dead. They tried to go back to earth. Hades said only one my live. And Percy has to choose. Is it his love or his life? Read to find out . The story will be called 'Choices'**


End file.
